


The Karasuno Kingdom

by animefanficluverrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi King, Dungeon, Fluff, Invading, M/M, Princess - Freeform, Rape, Transgender, help hinata, kidnap, kingdom au, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefanficluverrr/pseuds/animefanficluverrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno is the greatest kingdom in the world. But surely, there are many other kingdoms that want to take over it. How to do so? Kidnap the first child and marry them. Them the kingdoms will be united. </p><p>When the first child turned out to be a girl, the kingdoms were filled with joy as they secretly plotted how to take over. </p><p>Hinata Shoyo was not a lucky princess. She knew that everyone was after her, so her father, the king, Daichi, stuck her into her room forever. Never allowed out. But little did she know, soon she would want this life instead of the one that was waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Daily Life of Hinata Shoyo, Princess in the Making.

Hinata Shoyo was a very unlucky person. She managed to get born first, also she managed to be a girl. Now there were suitors everywhere, even though she was only 15, and wasn't even allowed to get married yet. She just wanted to stay with her knight, Kageyama, because she had fell for him, even if he was just a bit unsociable. That's what made him cute!

Everyone wanted to marry her because they wanted to take over the kingdom when her father, the king, passed away. They looked at her with leering, lustful, gross, eyes. Eyeing every part of her. As if she was a product for sale! She hated that. She wished she had an more normal and eventful life, instead of being the princess. 

But soon, she would get her wish, but not in the way she wanted it or how she wanted it.

 

"Kuroo, I want some apple pie." 

"You got it, kitten."

"Please don't call me by that pet name."

"Then you won't get apple pie...."

"...I guess it's ok."

 

Kuroo and Kenma were sitting in the palace in the Nekoma kingdom. They were best friends since they were small and even though Kuroo had been a bit weird at first, he had grown on Kenma. 

"Hey Kuroo, are you really planning on marrying the girl from Karasuno?"

"Yeah, I mean, I am the first prince in line to get the Nekoma throne. What harm could adding Karasuno to Nekoma be?"

"There are a lot of bad people also trying to kidnap or marry her too you know. You being one of them."

 

"Prince, I bought the research that Inuoka did. It shows what kingdoms are going after her too. Also, what methods they are using."

"Thanks Yaku, could you just leave it on the table next to the window? Thanks."

 

Kuroo got up and sat in a comfy armchair and started reading the reports.

It turned out that Fukurodani, Aoba Jousai, and Nekoma were going for the Karasuno kingdom. That one daughter was the golden key they needed to enter it.

That meant that he had to deal with the troublesome prince Oikawa and his bodyguard Iwaizumi, the really loud one, Bokuto, and his helper, Akaashi. Four more people to compete with. This was all really troublesome. 

That was when, Kuroo decided to shift the plan forward. Tonight, he decided. So no one else could take the sweet pearl of the Karasuno kingdom. For this, he had made Kenma sneak in there through the ducts and make friends with the princess. So the princess already trusted Kenma. Tonight, he would sneak in with Kenma, and they would kidnap the princess. That was a lot of work, without the guards noticing.

He grinned and quickly stood and told Kenma to get ready. The other boy stood up with a solemn face and nodded.

 

 

 

Hinata was getting ready for bed when her brother, Tsukishima came in, with his friend Yamaguchi. They were both really nice, if not, Tsukishima was just a bit sarcastic and mean at times. Always teasing Kageyama for his reputation as the king of the guards, because no guards could keep up with his training. It was Spartan-like.

"Hi Hinata! Can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure!" Yamaguchi always brightened up his day a bit, just like his secret friend Kenma.

They sat and talked about stuff that happened that day, mostly just Hinata asking questions about the outside world. She had never ever seen the outside world. She thought her dad was just too overprotective. She should be able to walk around the castle right? It's not like there were no guards around her.

After a while, they left and locked the door behind them. Hinata lay down in her silky bed and hugged her stuffed animals as she said, "I wish I can see Kageyama tomorrow. He's really cute right?" she asked her teddy.

 

"Hey Hinata." 

She sat up and looked around until she saw Kenma. When she caught him, she relaxed and gestured for him to come to her bed.

"So Kenma, what's up? It's really late you know." 

"Nothing, I was just passing through, I need to get back home soon. Just wanted to saw hi."

"Oh, that's ok."

Kenma suddenly walked over to Hinata's closet and told her to come too. Hinata thought," Oh, he must want to see my clothes! Maybe I should let him take some home for his family?"

 

She got out of bed and plodded over to her closet. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. When she whisked around, she saw it was a rather tall man with really weird hair. A bedhead? She opened her mouth to scream but Kenma grabbed hold of her and forced her down on the bed. "I'm sorry..." Kenma whispered.

Hinata's eyes started to water as the strange man put a cloth over her face and everything turned black.


	2. Meanwhile, in the other Kingdoms....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other kingdoms find out what happened and rush to figure out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me again. Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoy this AU, I just thought of it and wrote it. Hehe...

"Bokuto-san, have you heard about the kidnapping?"

"hEYHeYHEY!!!!! AKAAAAAAASHI!!!! Wait...I mean nope."

"The Nekoma kingdom has gotten a headstart on the taking over of the Karasuno kingdom."

"WHAAAAAT????????"

"We must retrieve the princess from them or the Fukurodani kingdom will not have a chance in taking over the Karasuno kingdom."

"Ok! You do what you need to do then!"

"Bokuto-san......you also play a part in this you know. You are the prince....."

"Sure! Whatever you say Akaaaashi."

 

Akaashi bowed and exited out of the throne room. Since he was young, he had been helping this troublesome prince. But somehow, he kind of found himself worrying and caring for him. Perhaps he was too kindhearted. But now, to help the prince he cared for so much, he must retrieve the princess Hinata from the clutches of Nekoma. 

But Akaashi wasn't stupid, he knew that Aoba Jousai had surely heard about this too, and they were the ones with the most manpower, being from one of the most prestigious kingdoms in the world. They must be plotting something too, so the Fukurodani kingdom must quickly do something about it.

 

 

"Iwa-chaaaaaaaaaan.....I'm bored....."

"Well deal with it Shittykawa, I'm busy here."

"Is that a way to talk to your prince????"

"Iwa-chan is so cute!"

"Shut up Trashykawa. Or I'll hit you."

 

"Anyway, have you heard about Nekoma?"

"Yep! I heard they took princess Hinata right? I know she has a great knight called Tobio though."

"If we want to get Karasuno, we must take her back from Nekoma. But by now, Fukurodani must be plotting something now."

"Wait, Bokuto? He's too stupid to do anything about anyone."

"Stupidkawa, don't you remember? He has Akaashi."

"Oh, that pretty knight? He was cute!"

"Whatever, I just finished plotting our route to get Hinata. Look at it, we are setting it in motion tomorrow night."

"Ok! Iwa-chan really does care about me huh...."

"Shut up Shittykawa."

 

Iwaizuimi knew that the plan alone wasn't going to succeed. They needed a way to make sure that Fukurodani didn't interfere. And thus, all three kingdoms set to work, plotting how to get the princess and how to keep her when they did.

Hinata really did have a long road in front of her...

 

 

 

** "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HINATA IS GONE?!?!?!?!?" **

"Calm down Dai. I'm sure she's ok."

Daichi held his face in his hands. He didn't even know how Nekoma managed to get into her room. His one and only daughter, now in the hands of merciless people who only wanted his kingdom. He didn't know what he could possibly do now. 

Sugawara looked worriedly at her husband. They both loved their daughter deeply and the thought of someone defiling her, or someone touching her sent shivers down her back. She knew that their daughter lacked some attention from them, but she could only watch her grow, because of her status as the first daughter of the king. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat at the other end of the table, not really eating their food and just poking at it. Tsukishima actually really cared for his sister, and even though she was older, he was much more taller than her, so he felt like he needed to protect her. Yamaguchi looked at him with a face full of fear. Tsukishima really wanted to console him, but he restrained himself. He needed to do something about it.

"Father, can I lead a search party throughout the lands?"

Daichi looked at him with surprise and said, "Yes. Anything to help find Hinata."

Somewhere outside, Kageyama was hiding, grunting in frustration. If only he had been with her, Hinata wouldn't have been kidnapped. Who knows what they were doing to her now?! They could be defiling her for all anyone knew. He hated himself for not being able to do anything. He wished that he had been taken hostage instead. He could afford to die for the one he loved. But he knew that she would never love him back, she was a princess and he was a lowly guard. 

He looked to the stars and the moon and wished to them that Hinata was safe. That everything would be ok, and they would see each other again.

 

 

 

Hinata slowly woke, eyes fluttered open. She was laid on a bed, the sheets were as soft as silk and she saw Kenma sitting down on a chair next to her.

Startled, she jumped up and fell off the bed. She peeked above the bed and saw Kenma staring at her with those cat-like eyes she had complimented just the other day, just before Kenma had **betrayed** her. Her eyes began to water and Kenma saw this. He rose to find some tissues but Hinata saw her moving towards her and scrambled towards the wall, whimpering.

Kenma felt a huge wall of guilt build inside his heart. Despite being ordered to kidnap her, he really cared for Hinata. Seeing Hinata like this made his heart kind of hurt.

Hinata whispered, "Why, Kenma, why..?" and began sobbing with her head on her knees.

Kenma hurried next to her and quickly hugged her saying, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry...."


	3. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to Hinata right now?

For the next few days, Hinata just wept and hid in her room. Seeing nobody but Kenma. Kenma apologized again and again, but Hinata still sobbed and barely ate or drank. Kuroo didn't really feel sorry, but one day he decided it was enough. He stormed in the room to teach her a lesson, but found that Kenma was there with her and Kenma stopped him from doing anything to the fragile girl.

"Kenma, that girl is really-"

"Kuro, it's your fault that she ended up like this anyway."

"Oh, so now it's my fault huh?"

"Yeah."

Kuroo decided it would be night, he would make sure Kenma would be out of the way, and get his way with the girl. That would teach her to cry and sob all the time. Even Lev and Inuoka were looking at him like some monster.

 

Hinata had had enough. She had been kidnapped and forced to stay in this room. Kenma, her only friend from outside had betrayed her, and there was some weird bed-head guy coming in and almost doing something to her. She thought that this situation was the worst. She longed to see Yamaguchi and Kageyama again. Even a glimpse of Tsukishima would be fine. 

She changed into her night clothes and switched off the light. Slowly, after thinking about her family, she drifted off to sleep.

 

Kuroo walked up to Hinata's room, he slowly opened the door and he saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He crept up to Hinata and he picked her up. He carried her carefully, making sure she didn't wake up and he carried her to his room.

 

Hinata slowly woke up and realised that you couldn't move your arms and legs. You blinked and squirmed, did something happen? Where was Kenma? He usually visited you in the morning. You vision became clear and you saw someone sitting next to the bed. 

It was the weird bed-head guy!

"AAAAA-"

He covered her mouth as she tried to scream out. He tied a gag over it and she could only make small noises as he smirked and looked over her body. 

Slowly he reached over Hinata's chest and her eyes bugged out in fear, she squirmed and tried to get the gag off her mouth but because of the restraints, she could only cower in fear as she watched his hand slide under her nightgown squeezing her breasts softly. She gasped into the gag tears began to well up, blurring her vision. He ripped off the nightgown, which only left her with her panties on. She tried to close her legs together, but still failed miserably.

Kuroo smiled evilly and smirked again at the princess' perfect body. She had white panties on and she squirmed like she enjoyed it a bit. Kuroo's member instantly stood up and got rock hard. Hinata bucked up and he massaged her nipples and sucked on them. Kuroo was maybe enjoying this a bit too much as he traced his fingers down to her womanhood. 

Hinata gasped again as she tried to get away from him.

"You're not getting away that easily kitten..." Kuroo whispered in her ear.

Hinata shivered, she wanted her first time to be with Kageyama, romantically, not like this......

Kuroo's fingers worked the panties off and between her legs. He moved positions and placed his legs between her legs. Then after blowing on it softly, he sucked on it roughly. Hinata softly screamed from the gag and tried to bring her knees together.

Kuroo saw that it was wet and raw from his biting and sucking and he roughly shoved a finger into her womanhood. Hinata screamed again, but this time with a bit of a moan. 

'That was so hot' Kuroo thought. His member got impossibly hard from the sounds that the red-head was making.

He added two more fingers and was shoving them in while Hinata screamed and moaned her way through the process. She was so close to cumming, her breathing got ragged and when Kuroo hit 'that' spot, she came on the spot. She clenched around his finger so hard he thought his finger was going to break. 

Hinata breathed raggedly and panted. 

 

But when she thought that this was finally over, she saw Kuroo taking his pants off. 

"Wait, no, stop!" She thought.

He wasn't going to take her virginity right?

Kuroo licked his lips and thought, "This is going to be fun, after this, Hinata is finally going to be all mine.

 

He position himself at the entrance while Hinata screamed into her gag and tried to knee his balls. But nothing could stop Kuroo now, no one was there to do anything.

 

Just as he was about to thrust. Someone opened the door and gasped.

 

It was Kenma. He saw what was happening immediately and rushed to Hinata's side. He pushed Kuroo away and quickly untied Hinata's restraints. After untying the gag, Hinata let out a choked sob and hugged Kenma. 

"K-k-kenma, I was s-so s-s-cared..."

Kenma glared at Kuroo while whispering comforting words to Hinata. Kuroo just looked sheepishly at Kenma. He had never seen him so mad before.

"Aw, Kenma, she would have been mine if you had come in a second later...."

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER!!!!!!"

"Sorry Kenma, but-"

"SHUT UP!"

 

Kuroo slowly backed away and left Kenma with Hinata again.

Hinata sobbed and sobbed. She was so glad Kenma had finally shown up. One second later, Hinata would have lost her virginity. Kenma helped her clean up and walked her back to her room.

Kuroo was going to have a very hard time later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! Sorry about the bad guy Kuroo....I actually really love him!


	4. 2 More Plans in Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, what are the other kingdoms doing? Will Hinata stay with Kenma forever? (Actually, I don't know that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of short chapter. I don't have much time with like so many projects and stuff recently....

"Bokuto-san, the plan is ready."

"YAYAAYY AKAAAAAASHIIIIII COME ON OVER!!!!!"

"Bokuto-san, we shall put it into action tonight."

"AWWWWW, ok then."

"We will have the two of us dress as Nekoma knights and sneak into the castle. From there, we will sneak into the princess' room and I have a sleeping drug made by the castle physician. Then we can take her back to Fukurodani by just simply running away, because I have told the guards to have transportation ready nearby."

"Aw, Akaashi is always really great!"

"I wouldn't have to do this if you would do it Bokuto-san."

"Come on....."

"Let us prepare now."

 

 

 

Bokuto and Akaashi sneaked into the castle, they made sure that they knew what to say if people talked to them, and they carefully made their way to Hinata's room.

"Kenma, can you stay a bit longer?"

"Sorry, I have some things to do."

"But I still don't feel really safe here...."

"....ok, I'll come to see you after a bit ok?

"Yay! I can tell you all about this new sport named volleyball! I heard that there's a setter and also a lot of other stuff too! I wonder if someone will play with me?"

"I......sure. I'll play with you."

"Ok! Come back soon!"

 

Kenma exited her room to do some reports about the situation of the other kingdoms and Nekoma's city. Something in the back of his mind told him to stay with her for a bit longer, but he ignored it, putting it off as just him being a worrywart. Bokuto grinned at the corner of his mouth. It was their chance to finally get the daughter of the Karasuno kingdom!

 

Hinata was playing with the stuffed bear that Kenma gave her, even though she missed her family. She couldn't escape here by herself. She was hoping that Kageyama was searching for her right now and hoping that she would still get out of Nekoma soon. Suddenly, she heard her door open. She turned thinking it was Kenma, but it was only two guards there. 

"They must be here to deliver something or bring me my meal or something." She didn't think much of it, but suddenly the taller guard grabbed her. 

She screamed, "AAAAAA-!"

But the other guard put a cloth over her mouth and she suddenly put limp and sleepy. "A SLEEPING DRUG?!" she thought. She had no choice but to give in and lie limp in the guard's arms, like a ragdoll.

Before she fell asleep, she heard the guard holding her say, "Wow Akaashi, she actually is really beautiful."

Maybe she would have a better life there......

 

 

Somewhere in another corridor, Kenma heard a muffled scream. His heart fell as he ran towards Hinata's room. He rushed inside and yelled, "Hinat-!"

The princess was no where to be found. He could only hope that Kuroo was feeling forgiving today as he went over to his room. 

When he told him of the news, Kuroo said, "WHAT!? NOW WE HAVE TO GET HER AGAIN?!?!?!?" He growled as he tried to guess which kingdom it was. Now they would have to plan another plan to infiltrate the castle and get Hinata back before she turned 17, because that was when she could get married. It had already been half a year since she was kidnapped. 

She was almost 16 now. They needed to move, fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will try to update daily!


End file.
